


Заслужи это

by SemechkaBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemechkaBlack/pseuds/SemechkaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив часами держит Баки на грани. Потому что Баки его об этом попросил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заслужи это

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Earn It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1552883) by [TheRaven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/profile).
> 
> thanks a lot.

Стив останавливается, когда у Баки начинает дрожать все тело и он теряет способность что-либо произнести. Он отрывается от его члена с непристойным звуком и поднимает взгляд на Баки, ухмыляясь. Баки выглядит напряженным, он тянет наручники, которые для них сделал Тони. (Он вручил их перед всеми Мстителями, громко всех оповестив, что они им теперь очень пригодятся. Вместе с обновленной, более крепкой кроватью.) Стив гладит его по бедру и садится.

— Еще нет, — весело произносит Стив.

— Засранец, — давится Баки, все так же дрожа всем телом, — ты уже пятый раз… блядь.

Лицо Стива на секунду смягчается. 

— Ты уверен, что все в поряд… 

— Я в порядке, — Баки задыхается, — я же сам попросил. Не волнуйся.

Он откидывает голову назад и начинает тяжело дышать, закрыв глаза. Стив ждет, пока его грудь не перестанет так сильно вздыматься и он не прекратит дергать за наручники. Затем Стив тянется за смазкой в прикроватную тумбочку. 

Воодушевившись, он выдавливает на живот Баки намного больше, чем требуется, и Баки подпрыгивает от контакта прохладной жидкости и разгоряченной кожи. Стив убирает немного лубриканта и начинает смазывать пальцы. 

— Если будешь хорошим мальчиком, — говорит он игриво, — может, я позволю тебе кончить вот так.

Баки не отвечает, но разлепляет один глаз, чтобы глянуть на Стива. Он уже вне себя — длинные пряди волос прилеплены ко лбу, все тело раскраснелось и блестит от пота. Стив на секунду останавливается и просто смотрит на него. Баки немного сдвигается на кровати.

— Может, ты наконец… – начинает он, но Стив его тут же перебивает:  
— Огромное спасибо, но я думаю, что сам смогу выбрать темп, — говорит он твердо, но улыбается. 

Он скользит в Баки пальцами — медленно и аккуратно. Они делали это уже много раз, но Стив все равно всегда боится сделать ему больно. Он осознает, что сейчас они практически поменялись местами. Еще перед войной это Баки подготавливал его, тратя на это намного больше времени и усилий, чем того требовалось. У Стива внутри что-то начинает щемить, когда он думает о том, каким хрупким сейчас выглядит Баки. Несмотря на то, что с ним случилось. И благодаря тому, что с ним случилось.

Баки стонет, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы Стива. Тот удерживает его одной рукой, входя тремя пальцами — медленно, методично. Когда они оказываются полностью внутри, Баки снова начинает дрожать, тяжело дыша. Стив начинает быстро толкаться туда и обратно. Баки уже достаточно растянут, но Стив еще несколько минут не останавливается, просто чтобы Баки взбесился. Он осознанно не касается его простаты, поэтому каждый толчок приятный, но их все равно недостаточно.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипит Баки, и теперь Стив уверен: он готов.

Стив приподнимается и входит в него — медленно и уверенно, хотя знает, что можно не осторожничать. Баки чертыхается и делает попытку закинуть ногу на талию Стива, чтобы притянуть его еще ближе, но наручники его останавливают. По крайней мере, Стив думает, что он делает так именно для этого. Потому что он делает так всегда, когда Стив его трахает. Стив с силой целует его и начинает двигаться, медленно и с готовностью делать это всю ночь, если потребуется. Баки лепечет, чертыхается, повторяет имя Стива и умоляет его о большем. Стив думает о том, чтобы остановить его, он знает, что Баки остановится, если он начнет угрожать ему. Если оставит на ночь прикованным к кровати и неудовлетворенным. Но это кажется немного жестоким. Вместо этого он пытается заглушить его своими губами и языком.

Баки не требуется много времени, чтобы снова оказаться на грани. Стив чувствует это, когда Баки сжимается вокруг него, и он останавливается, колеблясь. Баки почти воет от разочарования.

— Пожалуйста, — резко говорит Баки.

— Пожалуйста что? — невинно спрашивает Стив, чувствуя себя из-за этого плохо, но ему хочется еще немного поиграть. 

— Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, — выдавливает Баки с закрытыми глазами, выставив шею. 

Стив прижимается к ней губами и снова начинает двигаться. 

— Давай, — мягко говорит он, — ты заслужил.

Баки почти всхлипывает от облегчения. Его оргазм беспорядочный и прекрасный: все его тело сотрясается, а грудь окрашивается белым. Стив следует за ним почти сразу же — Баки не единственный, кто наконец-то кончит. И когда он выходит из Баки, тот почти скулит — все еще не насытился, хоть и жутко вымотан. Наручники сканируют отпечаток Стива (они сделаны так, что открыть их могут только они двое), и он освобождает Баки. 

Стив приносит из ванной теплое влажное полотенце и вытирает Баки, бормоча ему о том, какой он сейчас красивый. Баки растворяется в прикосновении, дойдя до точки, когда совсем не может ничего произнести. Стив укладывает его для сна, и Баки цепляется за него так, будто Стив — единственное, что есть во всем мире.


End file.
